


May You Fall Without Rising

by ashamedbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Horror, Injury, M/M, Sex Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamedbliss/pseuds/ashamedbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forcing our darkest souls to unfold, pushing us into self destruction...</p><p>"Dom learned early on that his boyfriend Matt wasn't quite normal. In fact, he was possessed by a sex demon, which only came out to play when Dom and Matt have sex. Dom's okay with it, since it's kind of kinky, and it never harms him or Matt. Until it does."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easilyerased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyerased/gifts).



Matt’s head whipped up from his homework as he heard a floorboard creak behind him. He turned around, but in the darkness of his room all he could see were shadows. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, crossing the room to switch on his bedside lamp. It was getting late, and he was struggling to make headway on his history homework. He’d spent most of the night fiddling about on his guitar, or procrastinating by having a bath, or thinking about how pretty his classmate was and how he was too shy to ever ask them out.

The only hitch in that plan was that Dominic Howard was very much male, and was one of the grunge kids. The cool kids. Matthew would never have a chance of asking him out in a million years. In fact, he’d tried to. He’d been speaking to Dominic during their music class, and the words _“want to hang on the pier sometime?”_ squeaked out of his throat but were drowned out by a perhaps well timed squeal of feedback. When Dominic had asked Matthew to repeat himself, he’d bailed and began telling Dominic about a new song he was writing. The other boy seemed interested enough in that, at least.

Sighing, Matthew switched off the lamp at his desk and shut all his books, bending over to pack them into his school bag for a new day. He stopped mid-motion though, and stayed stock still as he felt something akin to someone breathing on the nape of his neck. The moment passed, though, and the skin returned to a normal temperature again.

Biting his lip, Matthew tried to ignore the hairs raising on his arms as he finished packing his things away. His eyes must’ve drooped, or perhaps he blinked for a long time as he crossed the room to his bed; he refused to believe that his light had flickered.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled to himself. “I’m just seeing things,” he said, nodding all alone in his bedroom. “Yeah, seeing things.”

“Matthew?”

Matthew’s mother poked her head around the door, a look of confusion on her face. “Are you alright, sweetie? Were you on the phone to someone?”

“No, Mum,” Matthew said as he pulled the covers up to his chin. “I just thought I saw something, maybe,” he murmured, realising how ridiculous he sounded. His mother sighed and stepped into the bedroom, crossing the room to sit on the edge of Matthew’s bed. He was sure there was a shadow following her, but he blinked and it was gone.

“You don’t still believe in those aliens, do you?” his mother asked in that tone of hers. “You’re nearly sixteen now, I thought you would’ve grown out of it.”

“Yeah, I have,” Matthew said, trying to hide the shake from his voice as he was sure he saw something dart across the room. “It was just something silly. I’m fine now.”

His mother regarded him with that look of hers, and then stood up, mussing up his hair as she went. “If you’re sure,” she said. As she turned her back, he was sure he heard a noise.

_She believes you._

Matthew sucked in a breath, feeling a cold sweat break out down his spine as he remained upright in bed. His mother blew him a kiss from the door, and he smiled just as she closed it behind her. He was terrified, and for some reason he hadn’t let his mother know.

“She wouldn’t believe me,” Matthew whispered to himself, as he turned out his light and tried to bury down into his duvet. “It was the whole aliens phase. Boy who cried wolf and all,” he mumbled, eyes growing heavy and sleep overtaking him.

The shadows followed him in his dream. He was at school, and in a music lesson but it was in the wrong place, everything was wrong, so wrong, Matthew could feel it in the bones of his body. Everywhere he turned, there was a shadow just out of eyesight, he could feel it behind his eyes and whispering in his ear, yet he could never hear it.

Dominic was there. He smiled at him, which he’d never really done before. Dominic had been dating one of the pretty girls from the year above until recently, and she was there and she was naked and her white corpse was smeared with blood. Dominic was laughing, and suddenly the shadow was Dominic, and then they were both laughing.

“Your turn,” the shadow whispered, and suddenly Matthew was screaming. He felt as if he was being torn limb from limb, and blood poured from his open mouth and his heart felt like it was being squeezed until it would burst in his chest. His skin was on fire and he watched the backs of his hands burn black, charred.

He was upright in bed, screaming, with sweat pouring down his body. His hands were curled into fists and he could feel blood, slick in his palms. His voice was hoarse but as soon as his mother burst into the room, the hallway light pouring in behind her and her eyes wide in surprise, he was completely silent.

Matthew blinked, once, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings again. He looked at the pale backs of his hands, and turned them over, looking at the unmarked skin of his palms.

“Matthew?” his mother asked, in a shrill, panicked voice. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Matthew said in a high pitch, surprised. “I’m… fine.”

It was true. He felt entirely normal. He couldn’t even remember why he’d woken up, or how he was upright in bed or why his mother had thought to come into the room. His throat was sore and he had no idea why. “I think it might’ve been a bad dream,” he lied, realising his mother was obviously worried about something, but he just couldn’t remember what it was. “I think I’m just going to go back to sleep, now,” he said, wiping some of the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, and then shuffling down into bed again. He heard his mother’s sigh, and then the door clicking shut.

It was only as he lay still and tried to shut his eyes that he realised he was hard. Painfully so. He furrowed his brow as he tried to work out just what that dream could’ve been. He took pride in the fact that it hadn’t actually been a wet dream, but as he took his dick in hand he realised it was very close to being that way. Ripping tissues from the box on his bedside table with his left hand, it took only three tugs and the thought of being fucked into the mattress by Dominic for him to be coming into the wad of tissues, cursing softly to himself as he still managed to miss a blob that escaped onto his bedsheets. He threw the wad of tissues in the vague direction of his bin and rolled over, trying to fall asleep but somehow unable to rid his mind of the image of Dominic above him, moaning and panting and calling his name.

Matthew didn’t realise, as he fell asleep once more, that this image would haunt him until the very end of his days.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew groaned as his alarm clock shrieked at him the next morning. Blindly, he knocked it to the floor where it stopped beeping with a crunching noise. Softly whining to himself, he cracked open his eyes to see the sun was already up and blinding him through the crack in his curtains.

  
“Matthew! You’re going to be late.”

  
Knowing that he would rather face the prospect of getting up than the wrath of his mother, Matthew rolled from under his duvet and stood wobbling on two legs. He tried to ignore the morning wood in his boxers as he traipsed across the landing to the shower.

  
As he stood under the shower head, which was managing to spray water in every direction except onto his body, he became aware of a quiet hissing noise. He pressed his ear closer to the pipework against the wall, but the source of the noise still evaded him. With a tired half shrug to himself, he finally began his shower routine, albeit lacking his normal wank and at twice the normal speed.

  
He threw on a day-old shirt and the first pair of black trousers his eyes landed on, grabbing his tie from the top shelf he’d flung it at the day before. It was a Friday, which was thankfully the one day where he wouldn’t have to wear his otherwise mandatory blazer. It was May, after all. He rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

  
Ten minutes later, Matthew was running towards the bus stop shrugging his rucksack onto his back, with a slice of toast in his mouth and one of his shoelaces undone. The bus driver simply shook his head at Matthew as he got on.

  
The first lesson of the day, after registration and a somewhat awkward talk with his tutor about the state of his French grades, was Music. Matthew liked music, so he liked the lesson, but he still couldn’t work out if he liked Dominic more.

  
He’d managed to rig the seating plan so he was sitting next to Dominic, with Dominic’s ex-girlfriend on the other side. _Beggars can’t be choosers, after all._

  
“Hi,” Matthew said quietly as he took his seat, already feeling a blush creep up his neck as Dominic grinned in reply.

  
“Hey,” Dominic said, looking as if he hadn’t seen Matthew in months, not just the three days between their Music lessons. They made small talk about how pregnant their teacher was getting (very), and how nice the weather was (very), before a stack of worksheets made their way into Matthew’s hands, passed to him from the person to his right. He took one for himself, and as he offered the stack to Dominic, their fingers brushed.

  
“Sorry,” Matthew said, although he couldn’t deny the little tumbling sensation in his stomach. Dominic simply answered with a smile, which turned into a full on grin. Matthew looked away, blushing once more.

  
The hour passed quickly as they had to work through their sheets in silence. Matthew spent the time engrossed with the octaves and arpeggios on his page, and hardly noticed that Dominic had spent most of the lesson staring at him. As the bell rang, the silence ruptured and chatter filled the room.

  
“I’m having a party tonight,” Dominic said suddenly, catching Matthew off guard. As he looked up, he found that easy smile on Dominic’s face once more. “Chris and Kelly will be there, as well as Tom… you know him, right?” Matthew nodded and the smile grew wider. “Cool! Well he’s bringing a few girls, feel free to bring a couple of mates along if you want,” Dominic said, Matthew not sure if he was mocking him with that last statement. Friends weren’t his forté. “Oh,” he added as he shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and they began to walk out of the classroom. “Don’t forget to bring some booze, if you can. Don’t worry if you can’t, Chris has got a fake provisional.”

  
Matthew blinked as Dominic waited for a reply. “Sure,” he said, sounding a lot more worried than he actually was. “What time?”

  
“About eight-ish, my place. Thistledown, yeah? Near the back. Mum’s got a bright yellow car, you really can’t miss it. See ya!” Dominic called, already halfway down the corridor to his next lesson, having clapped Matthew on the shoulder as he went. Matthew could feel his skin burning through his shirt where Dominic’s palm had made contact with his back. He began to walk down the corridor, and it felt as if everyone’s eyes were on him; his skin was tingling and he could feel sweat beginning to gather on the nape of his neck. Head down, he hurried through towards his next classroom, resisting the urge to loosen his tie just a little.

  
~  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur of mock exams, before finally the last bell rang and Matthew was the first out of the classroom. His peers had been acting strange all day; the girls had been fluttering their eyes at him (which they had never done before), and he had definitely noticed that they kept patting their fingers against his forearms as he talked, and they laughed as if he had said something funny. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of the image of them, all blonde hair and light eyes.

  
Of course, which meant he was thinking about Dominic almost immediately.

  
He kept thinking about the way his skin had almost sizzled when he had touched Dominic earlier. They’d touched each other before, of course (not in the way Matthew wished they had, though) yet all that had resulted in was blushing and butterflies on Matthew’s part. This was different.

  
He was beginning to get a headache, he realised as he sat on the bus home. He let his head fall against the vibrating window pane, and it was almost soothing. He hoped it would go before he started drinking, that night. The times he’d been drunk (or pretty tipsy) before led to him not having a hangover, and he certainly didn’t want to begin all that when he was drinking at Dominic’s house.

  
Matthew sat up straight, one of his headphones falling out of his ear. Had Dominic invited him over with ulterior motives? Matthew bit his lip at the thought, and felt his dick twitch.

  
_Fuck._

  
The bus turned onto his street, then, and Matthew bolted out of his seat to stand by the doors. As soon as the bus pulled up and they opened, he was off the bus and making good progress towards his house, biting his lip tight as he could feel his dick get harder by the second. He was too concerned to even worry about how this had never happened before in all his teenage years; all he cared about there and then was reaching orgasm.

  
And he was sure that wouldn’t be too difficult.

  
He let out a sigh of relief as he unlocked the front door, seeing that the car was gone from his drive so his mother would still be at work. He slammed it shut behind him, dropping his bag and instantly palming himself once, twice, three times before toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie.

  
He fell back onto the sofa, undoing a button of his shirt before quickly undoing his trouser button and fly. A hiss escaped his lips as he touched his cock through his boxers, and his head snapped up as his back arched under his soft touch. He licked his lips three times, eyes wide as he ran a hand through his hair.

  
Matthew’s skin felt like it was on fire, sweat collecting on his forehead as he roughly shoved his trousers and boxers down to his knees. He pressed his heels into the sofa as he gripped himself once more, a high-pitched cry torn from his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut.

  
He felt wilder than he ever had, and he loved it. The laugh that filled the room then was inhuman, but he was coming all up his school shirt and over his tie, and he found that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

  
“ _Titim gan éirí ort_ ,” he whispered, as his eyes slowly opened, blinking into the sunlight of the room. They shot open wide, though, when he realised he had no idea of the words he’d just uttered. He’d never heard them before in his life, and he had no clue as to what they meant.

  
As he began debating this, he heard a car pull up on the drive.

  
“Fuck!” he squeaked as he pulled his boxers and trousers up awkwardly, half-darting and half-waddling up the stairs, locking his bedroom door behind him just as his mother was calling his name. He stripped naked, his cock still softening as he stood before his wardrobe. His shoulders were rising and falling gently as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He met his double’s eyes, and gasped. He blinked, and they were normal again.

  
“I’m seeing things,” he mumbled to himself as he went through his clothes. He pulled on a pair of clean boxers. “Fucking exams and shit,” he muttered.

  
He pulled on a blue check shirt with black skinny jeans, running a hand through his hair. It stuck up in every direction, which was good enough for him. He gathered up his clothes, making sure not to get come on his new outfit, and dumped them in the bottom of the bath tub, before running the tap over them.

  
Walking downstairs, Matthew’s stomach rumbled as he could smell his mother already preparing dinner. He avoided the kitchen and snuck towards the spare room, finding the stash of alcohol his mother kept for parties, and occasionally allowed him to try… so occasionally that she wouldn’t even notice if he relieved her of a six-pack of cider, right?

  
“I’m going to Dom’s tonight,” Matthew said to his mother as he sat at the table in the kitchen a few minutes later. “He’s having a sleepover,” he lied.

  
“Aren’t you boys a little too old to be having a sleepover?” she asked curiously, eyebrows raised as she looked at him from the other side of the kitchen.

  
Matthew smiled angelically. If anything, they were a little too  _young_.

  
~

  
“I know,” Dom said, gesturing to the dozen or so people currently in his living room with his bottle of beer. “Let’s play Never Have I Ever!”

  
The party erupted in a cacophony of cheers and boos, drowning out the sound of the newly-released _Pablo Honey_ vinyl playing quietly in the background. Dominic’s house was bigger than Matthew had expected, and they were making full use of it while his parents were on holiday somewhere warm and sunny.

  
“I’ve never played it,” Matthew said quietly, and the girl to his left (Caitlin? He had no idea) gave him a look as if he’d just admitted his dick was twelve inches long.

  
“ _What_.” She turned to Tom. “Can you believe this guy?” she said, with a twinge of an American accent. If Matthew could remember, and he was on his third cider of the night so things were a little fuzzy, she was an American exchange student that Tom had befriended. Tom was the stud of the year, and no doubt would pull that evening. Matthew rolled his eyes at the thought.

  
“Aw, Matt, you serious?” he said with a laugh. “Better explain the rules then, we want you drinking.”

  
Matthew sighed, looking at the can of cider in his hand. At least he hadn’t been forced to do shots or anything. Cider he could handle, just about. Caitlin looked at him with a little bit of pity in her eyes, lightly touching the back of his hand. She was maybe a couple of years older than them, and her look turned from pitiful to smouldering in a second. Matthew withdrew his hand.

  
Dom sat up, smiling. He was reclined against a bean bag, almost on the opposite side of the loose circle to Matthew. “Okay, so. The way we play it, someone admits something they’ve done in their life, and they drink a finger, or a gulp or two. But, they’re trying to get as many other people to drink as well. So, I might say “never have I ever been to school,” and everyone would drink,” he explained, with a shrug and a smile.

  
“But that’s shit,” Tom said, Dom laughing. “That’s boring. We want to know people’s secrets. So it gets sexual, a lot of the time.”

  
“Enough chat!” Kelly said, looking a little worse for wear with a glass of Archers and lemonade in her hand. Chris’ arm was draped over her shoulder. “Let’s play! Tom first, he sets the right tone.”

  
With a devilish grin, Tom cleared his throat. “Never have I ever… touched myself.”

  
He took a sip of his beer, and Matthew followed suit, memories of that very afternoon swimming in his mind as he tipped his head back. When he looked around the group again, it appeared that all but two girls had drank.

  
“My turn,” Chris said with a smirk. “Never have I ever had sex.”

  
Naturally, Chris drank, and so did Kelly. Tom and Dom both took a sip of their drinks, along with some of the girls Tom had dragged along. Matthew could hardly remember their names, but now they were looking at him all expectantly as his cider can remained stood on the floor.

  
“I guess it’s my turn,” Matthew said, trying not to feel shameful about still being a virgin. He had to step up his game. “Never have I ever… stolen something.”

  
Matthew smirked as no one else drank, except Chris. Kelly slapped him lightly on the arm, sloshing her drink around in the glass. “Ouch!” he whined. “It was only a chocolate bar from the shop last year. I was three pence short.” He looked at Matthew. “Please tell me yours is less pathetic than mine.”

  
Matthew grinned. “I stole a guitar.”

  
“ _What_?!”

  
“ _How_?!”

  
“Cool.”

  
Dominic sat with his arms stretched to his sides, a smirk on his face. He nodded ever so slightly, and Matthew watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

  
“I’m not telling you how I did it. It just happened,” Matthew said, pointing at Dom. “Your turn.”

  
“Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite gender,” he said, that smirk still in place as he, and everyone else in the room raised their drinks to their mouths.

  
Everyone except Matthew.

  
“You’re kidding, right?” Kelly asked, and Matthew was wondering when the hole would open up underneath him to swallow him whole. He felt shame, and then, in the pit of his belly, he felt anger. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t yet been kissed. Kelly could go fuck herself with her remark. Matthew pursed his lips as he bit back a hiss. He had no idea where the notion had come from.

  
“No,” he said quietly. He looked back at Dominic, wondering why he’d asked that question in that particular way. Everyone in the room was straight as far as Matthew knew, excluding himself, and even if he hadn’t added that appendix, it would’ve made no difference to whether he drank or not.

  
“Let’s change that,” Tom said.

  
“I’m not fucking kissing you,” Matthew spat to say, clamping his hand over his mouth as he realised what he’d said. “I’m sorry, I think maybe I’ve drank--”

  
Tom was laughing already. “Mate, you haven’t drank  _enough_!” he said, as one by one the other occupants of the room began to laugh. Matthew giggled a little, but he felt nervous. “No. Not me, Matt. I think… Caitlin?”

  
Caitlin blinked between them, smirking when she looked Matthew up and down. “Sure,” she drawled in that accent of hers. From her position at Matthew’s side, she simply leaned in, and before he could protest, Matthew’s mouth was covered with hers.

  
_This is wrong._

  
Caitlin pinned Matthew’s hands above his head quickly, as she rolled him back on his beanbag. His hands clawed at thin air as he tried to resist her kiss. A quiet voice in the back of his mind was telling him that it was wrong, so wrong, and he could hear laughter filling the room.

  
She forced her tongue into his mouth.

  
He bit it.

  
She screamed, reeling back and sending a few drinks flying across the carpet. Tom rushed over to her, and Kelly squealed and burrowed her face in Chris’ side when she saw the blood coming from Caitlin’s mouth. She was crying, now, and she looked at Matthew furiously.

  
He hadn’t meant to bite her. He hadn’t meant to hurt her at all; he’d just wanted her to stop. He’d never been so violent in his life. A sound reached him, in all his inner turmoil.

  
Dominic was laughing.

  
Reclined in the bean bag, he tipped the dregs of his beer into his mouth, allowing the empty bottle to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. As all of the girls left the room to fuss over Caitlin, Matthew watched Dominic laugh and laugh and laugh, and he found himself laughing along with him.

  
He’d never been more attractive than in that moment.

  
His head was thrown back, and Matthew could see the long line of his neck, down as it disappeared under his grey t-shirt. There was a feeling in the very bottom of his stomach that he would see the skin underneath that fabric tonight.

  
“I’m going to take Caitlin home,” Tom said, shooting a glance at Dominic and then Matthew.  _No doubt to soothe Caitlin’s sore tongue with his own_ , Matthew found himself thinking, and he smirked. “I’ll see you guys at school next week.”

  
A few of the other girls made their excuses, as well, and suddenly the room was a lot emptier as the front door slammed shut. Only Chris and Kelly remained, aside from Dominic and Matthew.

  
“ _I_  know,” Kelly slurred, well on her way to being a nightmare for Chris. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

  
Chris rolled his eyes as Dominic grinned. Matthew noticed that he hadn’t opened a new bottle of beer. He finished his cider and put the can aside, something telling him that he’d want to be relatively sober tonight.

  
“I’ll go first,” Dom said, “Matt, truth or dare?”

  
“Truth,” he said immediately, breath catching on an inhale as Dominic’s grinned turned into something darker.

  
“Was that your first kiss ever?” he asked, a knowing look in his eye. Matthew nodded, afraid his voice might break if he actually said yes.

  
“My turn,” he said, after a few moments. “Chris, truth or dare?”

  
“Fucking liven it up, shall we?” Chris laughed, Kelly giggling into his side. “Dare.”

  
Matthew’s mouth was moving before his brain caught up with him, but somehow he knew exactly what he wanted to say. “I want you and Kelly to fuck.”

  
Chris paled as he looked at Matthew with disgust plain on his face. “What? No! Kelly would never--”

  
Kelly’s lips were on Chris’ within seconds, her empty glass toppling over as she quickly straddled his hips. His moans of protest turned to moans of agreement, and Matthew threw a glance at Dominic.

  
Dominic reclined in his armchair of a bean bag without a care in the world, watching Kelly grind her hips down onto Chris with a small smile on his face. His arm was propped up at his side, and the fingers of his hand hung just above his crotch.

  
He looked so calm and serene that it was utterly erotic for Matthew.

  
Dominic turned his head and caught Matthew’s gaze, just as Kelly let out a loud moan.

  
“Maybe we should…”

  
“Yep,” Matthew answered immediately. He was getting hard, and although he knew he would actually take pleasure in watching his friends have sex, the prospect of Dominic now standing up to lead him out of the room was much more intoxicating. He felt drunk, but not because of the shitty cider he’d been drinking; it was the anticipation of kisses and sex and all those things to come. Matthew justknew. It hung heavy in the air, and as Dominic shut the door behind Matthew as they entered his bedroom, it became almost stifling.

  
“I mean,” Dominic began, scratching the nape of his neck with a laugh. He had his back to Matthew as he fiddled around with the vinyl in his room, putting on a copy of Portishead’s  _Dummy_. “I would’ve sat there and watched them. I’m not a coward,” he said suddenly to Matthew, turning back around. Matthew looked at him, now he couldn’t admire the muscles of his back moving under his shirt. “I was just getting a bit… well…” Dominic laughed again, and the sound made Matthew bite his lip. Dominic cocked his head.

  
“Was that your first kiss?” Dominic asked, seemingly out of turn as he stepped towards Matthew, who backed up and found himself falling down onto Dominic’s bed. He couldn’t argue that that wasn’t where he wanted to be, though.

  
He realised the blood was rushing to his cheeks before he’d even managed to answer. “Yes,” he replied clearly from where he sat on the bed, with a slight air of defiance. At least he’d done it, now, anyway. Regardless of how badly it had ended.

  
“Let’s fix that,” Dominic whispered, straddling Matthew’s hips and pressing him down flat against his mattress. Matthew could feel his own erection against Dominic’s as the other boy lay flush on top of him, pinning his hands high above his head.

  
Matthew sighed as Dominic’s lips touched his, as if finally the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he had been rewarded with wings. Dominic’s lips were soft and they knew what they were doing, making no effort to hide the fact that Dominic was trying to get his tongue into Matthew’s mouth.

  
And Matthew let him.

  
He moaned softly at the feel of Dominic’s tongue against his own, and the weight of his body on his chest. Dominic rolled them so they were both on their sides, his hands quickly ridding Matthew of his shirt. He tried to ignore the way Dominic’s fingers shook as he worked each button.

  
“Truth or dare?” Matthew whispered, Dominic grinning at him as he continued to work on the buttons.

  
“Truth.”

  
“How many people have you slept with?” Matthew asked quietly. Their eyes met, and Dominic tangled his legs with Matthew’s as his hands roamed his chest.

  
“Three girls,” Dominic said, tracing ribs and abs and circling nipples, worshipping Matthew as he spoke of others. “Made it to third base with a guy once. I’ve never…”

  
The sentence hung heavy in the air as the music continued to play, filling the space between them with ethereal electricity. Matthew’s hands made their way to Dominic’s belt of their own accord. “Truth or dare,” he asked again, quietly, as his fingers worked on the buckle and zip, and as Dominic’s kisses fell down his jaw and underneath his ear.

  
“I think it’s my turn,” Dominic murmured into Matthew’s ear, jerking as Matthew gripped him firmly through his boxers.

  
“Truth, or dare?” Matthew asked, a naughty, scratchy feeling crawling through his nervous system. He bit his lip as he watched Dominic squirm, his hand slowly moving along his dick. It was if someone had flicked a switch in Matthew’s brain; the lover he’d always craved to be was finally allowed to begin making his mark.

  
Matthew watched Dominic’s lips move, but didn’t hear what he said over the sound of the vinyl and of the white noise that now filled the room. He blinked, and suddenly Dominic was out of focus, pressing their mouths together once more. His eyes fell shut, and the moan he released was so deep it almost went unheard.

  
It didn’t. Dominic’s hands fisted in his hair, and as their kiss broke Matthew’s eyes flew open in shock. He felt so alive, but then he looked down his body at his open shirt, and at his cock straining against his jeans, and he blushed.

  
“You’re so cute when you do that,” Dominic said, standing up from the bed to shimmy out of his jeans. Matthew reddened further. “You see this?” Dominic said, touching himself through his boxers. “It’s all for you. Couldn’t stop thinking about you after music. Couldn’t wait to get you here, alone,” he continued as he unbuttoned Matthew’s jeans, pulling them down and discarding them on the floor with his own.

  
“I choose dare,” he said, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Matthew stayed quiet for a moment, watching the play of his muscles underneath his skin. He sat up on his elbows, pulling his shirt off his shoulders and throwing it aside.

  
“I dare you to fuck me,” Matthew said, Dominic’s smirk turning into a grin briefly.

  
“It’s hardly a dare if I’m going to do it anyway,” he said, crawling back up Matthew’s body. His skin was almost cold to Matthew’s touch. They kissed lazily, although the shifting of their hips indicated other intentions. Dominic made Matthew’s breath hitch in his throat as he pulled down his boxers, his pink and pretty cock matching his pink and pretty cheeks. Dominic crossed the room for a brief moment, returning with lube and a condom.

  
“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Dominic said, slicking up one of his fingers and pressing it against Matthew’s arse. He shivered at the cool liquid against his burning skin. Dominic pushed his finger inside and Matthew mewled, as a rush of power shot through his muscles which made his fingers begin to twitch rapidly.

  
His breathing sped up, threatening to turn into hyperventilation as he bit down on his lip, hard. Dominic was kneeling by his side, slowly working his finger deeper. It was agony, not just where their bodies were connected but in Matthew’s skull, too. A sudden pain flared in the side of his head and forced him to scream.

  
“Matt?” Dominic asked, stilling his movements but not removing the finger. Matthew hissed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he thrashed his torso and arms around on the bed. Finally, Dominic realised what was happening and removed the intrusion.

  
It was too late.

  
Matthew lurched up from the bed, tackling Dominic and pinning him down to the mattress by his shoulders. His eyes were entirely black and he hissed, swooping his head low to inhale the scent of Dominic’s sweat and fear on his neck.

  
“ _Dia duit, Dominic_ ,” Matthew whispered, rolling the name on his tongue. “Truth?” he asked, reaching for the lube. “Or  _dare_? What do you  _dare_ me to do, Dominic?”

  
The fright and surprise was clear on Dominic’s face, but his pupils were still wide with arousal and his dick was still rock hard. Matthew lowered his lips just enough to allow brief contact before lifting them again. His movements were graceful and fluid, as if he’d pinned men down hundreds or even thousands of times before.

  
“ _Dare_ me to be a little bit more sexual,” Matthew rasped, his voice deeper than it ever had been. If Dominic had strained his ears, he would’ve heard a very slight Irish inflection on the words. “I know you’ve been wanting me to dominate you all night. I can smell it on you,” Matthew whispered, licking a fat stripe up Dominic’s sternum, and up towards his Adam’s apple, Dominic tipping his head back involuntarily. Matthew pecked his lips, and Dominic pushed forwards to try and dominate the kiss.

  
Matthew drew back and snapped his teeth together forcefully, mere millimetres from the tip of Dominic’s outstretched tongue. “I’m in charge,” he said simply. “Are you going to behave, or am I going to have to restrain you?”

  
Dominic moaned quietly at the thought, rolling his hips upwards in search of the desperate friction Matthew wouldn’t give him. Taking that as a yes, Matthew sat back on his heels, reaching for the lube. He ran a hand lazily down Dominic’s torso, leaving a scorching trail of skin in his wake and making Dominic cry out, but not in pain. He slicked up his fingers, pressing one quickly inside Dominic as if it was a skill he had mastered. He curled it just so and Dominic moaned, reaching to touch his cock. Matthew batted his hand away.

  
“I need you,” Dominic spat through gritted teeth. “Matthew, please.”

  
The finger inside him stilled, and the colour returned to Matthew’s face. He blinked, and those blue irises Dominic found so beautiful were there once more. “Dom,” he said quietly. “Dom, oh God, Dom, I don’t know what’s happening--”

  
“I never had you down as a top,” Dominic said, Matthew realising belatedly where his hand was and giving his finger an experimental wiggle. Dominic yelped, and Matthew smiled abashedly. The pain had left his head and he felt like himself, again. He put his left hand on Dominic’s hip and the other boy moaned, long and low.

  
“I don’t know what came over me, I just… I just let something loose, I don’t…”

  
Dominic tipped his head back, sweat beading across his body. “Just let go, Matt,” he said somewhat carelessly, only focusing on his orgasm, just on the periphery of his senses. “You’re probably just drunk, or, I don’t know, it’s my company. Just let it go. Be yourself,” Dominic said, inane babble falling from his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. They flew open mere seconds later as he felt fingernails clawing at his hip.

  
“I think you need to let go of your ego,” Matthew hissed, biting playfully at Dominic’s nipple. He screeched. “I think you need to let metake control. Give yourself to me, Dominic,” he drawled, the word rolling around his mouth like brandy in a glass. “Let me take you over.”

  
Matthew had added a second and third finger, leaving Dominic as a shaking and twitching mess. He lubed up his cock and pressed the very head of it against Dominic’s arse, the condom abandoned at the bottom of the bed. Slowly, Matthew pushed forward, Dominic’s keening and unrelenting whine spurring him on. His own breathing was shaky and his eyelids were fluttering over his black eyes.

  
“Tighter than a nun, Dom _inic_ ,” Matthew moaned. “And I’ve had enough of them in my time.”

  
Dominic let the comment roll over his body just as Matthew rolled his hips experimentally. He forgot that Matthew was actually a virgin, and he forgot that this was meant to be his first time as a bottom because it all felt so  _right_. Matthew’s words tasted like sin and sounded like sugar, and he only just managed to listen as Matthew’s cock began to press against his prostate.

  
“I’m going to like you, I think,” Matthew said, “Matthew chose quite a good one. Maybe I’ll keep him for a little while. Like a little play thing.”

  
Dominic looked down his body towards Matthew, who was biting his lip in concentration as he moved in and out of Dominic with precision. His cock lay swollen and purple on his belly. “I’m going to--”

  
Matthew slammed into Dominic three times in rapid succession, catching Dominic off guard and sending him screaming over the edge to his orgasm. His legs clamped tight around Matthew’s waist as he felt himself being filled with come. He peeled his eyes open a few seconds later to see Matthew with his head tipped back to the ceiling, a wicked smirk on his face, like an offering to the gods.

  
“I’ll keep you,  _mo fraochún_ ,” he murmured, before he looked back down at Dominic. Baby blues looked at him from under a sweaty fringe.

  
“Oh, God,” Matthew said, pulling out of Dominic before collapsing back down onto the bed. He crawled up the mattress to lie at Dominic’s side, pale and shaking. Their fingers touched as both boys stared at the ceiling in silence.

  
After a few minutes, Dominic reached to his bedside table to grab a few tissues, to wipe the come off his stomach. The silence pressed down on them, Dominic looking to Matthew for an explanation he wasn’t able to give.

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

  
Matthew looked at Dominic with an eyebrow raised. He let out a small, nervous laugh. “I can’t have been that good.”  
  
Dominic turned his head to look at him with disbelief clear on his face. “You were… an animal. I don’t even know what came over you, but sign me up if you’re going to be like that every time.”

  
Matthew let Dominic’s words sink in for a few moments. “You mean… there’ll be a next time?”  
  
Dominic grinned, sweat still covering his radiant face. “’Course. You said it yourself, that you wanted to keep me. No idea what you said after that, though,” he said, pressing a kiss to Matthew’s cheek. “You’re blushing? After all that?”

  
Matthew’s face continued to redden. “I…”

  
“I love it when you blush,” Dominic said, rolling onto his side to look at Matthew. “Ugh…” he groaned. “Now  _that’s_ a feeling I wasn’t expecting to feel tonight,” he said, rearranging himself on the bed to see some of Matthew’s come smeared down the inside of his thighs. Matthew bit his lip, the old habit returning fast. “Maybe let me top next time, yeah?” Dominic said with a smirk. “I’ll try to be as good as you.”

  
“Maybe,” Matthew replied, smiling, even though the voice in the back of his head firmly said  _no_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Five years later_.

 

Matthew and Dominic sat outside the consultant’s office, as they had just once before, when they were young, nervous, but happy. This time, however, Matthew was staring sullenly at the tips of his shoes and was refusing to speak to Dominic.

The door opened. A tall, grey haired man stepped out to greet them, his lips pressed into a tight line. “Matthew, Dominic. Come in, please.”

“Thank you, Doctor Cavendish,” Dominic said, as Matthew had skulked past them both and refused the customary handshake. Dominic sat himself down next to Matthew on the leather sofa, the doctor sitting opposite them. The silence sat heavy in the air as Doctor Cavendish finished looking through a thick brown file, and looked between the pair.

“It’s been nearly five years since I’ve seen you,” he said in a lightly accented voice. Neither Matthew nor Dominic had been able to place it, when they were young and ignorant. Perhaps it was Scandanavian.

“Things have been good, mostly,” Matthew said quietly. “Eili has been letting me get on like before.”

“ _Aylee_ ,” Doctor Cavendish repeated. “You refer to your demon with a nickname?”

“Éiliugnéasach is a bit of a mouthful,” Matthew said, the Irish flowing off his tongue despite his statement. “Especially after five years, and especially for an Englishman. No, Doctor, it doesn’t symbolise attachment or any of that bullshit you want to label me with,” Matthew said furiously. He’d been like this last time they were here. Now, they were 21 with a successful band and relationship problems.

“I see,” Doctor Cavendish replied, scribbling something into his notebook. Dominic crossed his legs. “Irish descent, cousin of an incubus, chooses homosexual male hosts. Still, after five years I have never met another demon as picky or as rare as yours, Matthew.”

He snorted. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Doctor Cavendish’s lips quirked up quickly, before looking at his notes again for a minute or so. The two men on the leather sofa squirmed in the silence. “Have you come to me punctually, this time? Last time, you came to me after the demon had made his appearance known three times.”

Dominic blushed slightly. “He has a way of making you forget he’s a demon. Eili, I mean, not Matthew. Matthew isn’t the demon,” he stated, even though all three occupants of the room knew this already. “Eili comes out and you accept his dominance as the norm. You forget about the black eyes and the Irish, and you focus solely on…” Dominic shrugged one shoulder, stuttering as he searched for the word. “The pleasure. That’s all you can even think about.”

He paused, as if trying to remember the doctor’s original question. “So, when we started seeing each other, it was only after the third time that Matthew finally managed to convince me that something was wrong. I know that, now that I know both Matthew and Eili better.”

“How does this make you feel, Matthew? That Dominic preferred the words of the demon over your own?” Doctor Cavendish asked, probing. Matthew shot him a dark glance, and Dominic could’ve sworn he saw the colour of his eyes change.

“I think you’ll find my  _feelings_  on that in your previous notes,” Matthew said curtly, putting an end to that line of questioning. Dominic shot the doctor a glance, which was noted.

“Is the demon provoked by anger, then?” he asked, curious. His tone was steady and rhythm of words well paced. He was entirely calm.

“No,” Matthew said, softening. “Although he can be the cause of things, though…” He continued when he saw the doctor’s eyes on him. “If I abstain, for too long, for example, he makes me weak. If he can’t feed on someone else’s body, he’ll feed on my own. There was this one time…”

_The sunlight poked through the gap in the curtains, and Matthew smiled at Dominic sleeping at his side. Exhausted after last night’s gig, and the one before that, they’d collapsed into bed straight away, without even so much as a kiss shared between them. Aside from a light headache, which Matthew blamed on last night’s after party, he felt much better for a good night’s sleep._

_“Morning,” Dominic croaked, pecking Matthew’s lips. As Matthew breathed in deep and leaned closer, Dominic pulled back, having seen the time on the clock over Matthew’s shoulder._

_“Shit, not this morning,” he said with a sad smile on his face before rolling out of the hotel bed and heading to his suitcase. “We’ve got interviews, remember? Some magazine picked up on some shit you said about the mayor and are running an article.”_

_Matthew groaned; at his headache, at Dominic pulling the covers down and exposing his previously warm body, at the thought of interviews. “I really don’t feel well,” he whined. “Can’t you stay here and make me feel better?”_

_Dominic looked at Matthew as if he was considering it, but then turned back to his clothes. “Sorry, babe. Dom’s gonna kick my arse if we’re late again,” he said, pulling on a loose pair of jeans and a shirt quickly. “You sure you’re not coming?” he asked rather pointlessly. Matthew had rolled himself back up in the duvet, even though he wasn’t tired anymore. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”_

_Dominic left, and Matthew’s headache intensified. He switched on the television, then switched it off again. He ordered breakfast, ravenous, but left it untouched when it arrived. He tried touching himself, but for some reason it just wasn’t working for him that morning, unlike usual. He drank a litre or so of water to try and rehydrate himself but was vomiting it back up moments later. Weak and fragile on the bathroom floor, Matthew shrieked._

_It was inhuman._

_“You’re a fucking cunt, Eili,” he said to himself, pulling at his hair. Three years of keeping the demon as happy as possible and this was how he was repaid? He wondered, very briefly, if the demon had grown tired of him and had decided that this was the end of their journey together._

_Matthew’s doctor had told him that Éiliugnéasach was so rare that any attempt at exorcism would be suicide. Éiliugnéasach would only ever leave after Matthew’s death._

_He and the demon seemed to have struck a good enough bargain until now, but as Matthew heaved and vomited into the toilet once again, Matthew truly wondered if he was going to die._

_He could feel himself become weaker as the day went on, and by the time the winter sun was beginning to set, he couldn’t walk. He crawled from the bathroom to the hotel phone, ringing the reception desk. They answered immediately, knowing who was calling._

_“I need to speak to Dominic Howard,” Matthew said, voice little more than a croak. “And if you don’t put me through to him--”_

_Matthew’s threat died in his mouth as he coughed violently, blood spraying into his closed fist. He whimpered, feeling tears prick at his eyes._

_“Hello?”_

_“Dom.” It was said as a prayer. “I need you here. I think… Eili… I…”_

_He wheezed and coughed again, the phone falling from his grasp as he fell to his side, curling in on himself. He screamed as he felt his head splitting open, the pain causing tears to stream from his eyes and his lungs to burn._

_Matthew rolled onto his other side as he heard Dominic coming through the door, Eili seeming to sense when he was close. The pain became less as Dominic ran his hands over Matthew’s clammy skin, pressing kisses to his temple and forehead._

_“I didn’t know,” he said, running his hands through Matthew’s hair and rubbing gently against his crotch. To anyone else it would seem like the worst thing to do, but to Matthew it was the kiss of life. “I didn’t know, baby,” he said as the colour returned to Matthew’s cheeks and his dick started to harden. They kissed briefly, blood smearing over Dominic’s lips before his mouth moved south. “I didn’t know…”_

“It was because we hadn’t had sex in three days.  _Three days_ ,” Matthew said, shaking his head. “That’s the longest I can be apart from Dominic, and even that almost killed me. It was terrifying, absolutely terrifying.”

Dominic reached across to hold Matthew’s hand, and Matthew let him, before he realised what they were originally there for. He shook it off as if it was poisonous. “And now Dominic’s suggesting something that could easily get us both killed.”

Dominic rolled his eyes, leaning forward to talk to the doctor. “I’ve been dealing with Eili, and Matthew, for five years now, and not once in that five years have I ever topped. I mean, I really, really don’t mind being bottom, but… I think I’d like to have a go. Matthew absolutely refuses, but the subject has never been brought up when Eili has been around.” Dominic bit his lip, looking at Matthew.

“I wouldn’t mind bottoming,” he mumbled under his breath. “In an ideal world, I would love to bottom from time to time. Would maybe even be the submissive most of the time. But I really don’t think Eili would be okay with it. At all. So there’s no point even trying to think about it.”

“The last time I tried…”

“Dom, the last time you tried was our first time. Are you aware of how fucking  _frightening_  that was for me? Someone I’d admired and fancied for years, about to worship my body, and then I was pinning you down and threatening you and I could do  _nothing_  about it except watch. Do you know? Do you fucking  _know_?”

Matthew was breathing hard as his hands balled into fists. He’d been shouting, and when he realised his mistake he sat back in his seat. Dominic spoke, with a sad look in his eyes.

“Eili’s appearances aren’t triggered by anger, but he can make his appearance through anger,” he explained to Doctor Cavendish as Matthew calmed down using deep breathing techniques. The doctor made notes. “It’s because we’re talking about this. It’s like he can sense we’re speaking about him.”

“It’s tearing me apart,” Matthew said, so quickly that his sentence interrupted Dominic’s. “I can’t cope with it much longer. It’s intensified, in recent weeks. The white noise, the headaches, the hissing, the anger… I think it’s affecting my performance on stage.”

“Ahh,” the doctor said, a smirk passing his lips before he resumed a poker face again. “But surely the demon feeds off the audience’s worship of you?”

Matthew nodded, twisting his hands together in his lap. “It’s getting harder and harder to rein him in. At first, when it was small gigs, I’d let him play on the periphery of my consciousness, but not actually take over. It was a skill I mastered, but I can only really use it in the gig context… in the bedroom, for example, I can’t do a single thing. If Eili wants to take over - and of course he does - he will, with or without my consent. So I learn to accept that now, I guess.” Matthew sighed.

“But now… now that we’re slowly creeping into theatres and bigger venues, and festivals… It’s becoming too difficult to control him. The sheer amounts of people… he made an appearance in the studio, recently. I was trying to put down these particularly emotive vocals, and suddenly there he was,” Matthew said, running a hand over his face. “He can sense when I’m talking about him, and it’s unnerving.”

“It was chilling to listen to,” Dominic said, nodding as he rubbed his bare forearms. “Gave me goosebumps. We were in two minds about actually leaving it in the album.”

“I see,” Doctor Cavendish said. “Dominic, have you ever been able to exert dominance over Matthew in the bedroom, whilst being ultimately submissive?”

Dominic turned blankly to Matthew. “I don’t…”

“Eili won’t let Dominic even ride on top. That was something we agreed to try, ages ago. I said to Dom we’d try it, but as soon as Eili came out… he wouldn’t have any of it. I’d slammed Dominic back down against the mattress and… shit, I said some really fucking nasty things,” Matthew said, looking down at his hands as they picked at each other. Dominic laid his hand over them.

“It’s alright, babe, I know it wasn’t you.”

“I still hurt you though, don’t I? I’m the one who adores you, not Eili, yet he’s the one who hurts you  _and_  the one who brings you the most pleasure. I can’t win,” Matthew said, resting his head in his hands.

“Matthew,” the doctor said softly, his accent oddly comforting. “Have you ever tried performing sex acts on Dominic that do not invoke the demon’s presence?”

“You mean...” Matthew said, twirling a hand in the air. “Like, sucking Dom off or something?”

“In less crude terms, yes.”

Matthew looked down at his lap again, Dominic’s cheeks tinting pink. “I’m scared to, to be honest. And I know they sound like the words of a shitty lover, but I can’t trust myself... no... not myself. I can’t trust Eili to not sneak up on me and appear. I’ve been dreading that day for a long time, the day where he manages to work out my brain well enough to catch me off guard. I only ever let him do that those first few times... normally I can feel him, hissing in my ear or crawling in my skin. So no, Doctor, I daren’t. I love Dom far too much to even think about putting him in a position where he could get hurt. Although, staying with him, I put him in that position every day. But I’m afraid... if I leave, if I lose the thing that grounds me... I’ll be taken over. Entirely, completely, permanently. And when that happens, I can’t keep Dominic safe.”

Dominic looked aside as Matthew looked up at the doctor, sadness aging him well beyond his twenty one years. Perhaps it was the demon’s doing; as he’d said things during their encounters which made him at least three hundred years old. “It’s been five years since I last saw you, Doctor. Surely,  _surely_ , there must’ve been some kind of development on this?”

The doctor’s expression was entirely unreadable as he met Matthew’s eyes. “I am sorry to say that I’m afraid not, Matthew,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. “As I said at our first meeting, this demon will only leave after your death, and exorcism would be too dangerous. It would likely not only kill yourself but Dominic also, whether or not he was present.”

The room fell into silence as Matthew slumped in his seat, shoulders sagging and head hanging low. “That’s it,” he mumbled, and the other occupants of the room strained to listen. “I can’t carry on like this. What’s the point of living when the one thing I truly care about is more attached to my demon.”

Dominic recoiled, offended. “Matthew, I never said that, I--”

“ _You never had to fucking say it! It’s written all over your fucking face!_ ” Matthew screamed at Dominic, face only inches from his boyfriend’s. A second later, he saw himself in Dominic’s eyes, and he began to cry.

 

 

*

The rain poured relentlessly against the windshield as they drove home, the wipers whipping across the glass to allow Dominic to see the road. The motorway was bleak as they headed out of London and down to their home in Teignmouth.

Matthew was curled in on himself in the passenger seat, not speaking once since he’d began to cry. The doctor had softly told them that their time was up, and suggested that they visit again once they had returned from the next leg of their tour. It was a week of dates in northern France, supporting some big band or the other; nothing too strenuous, especially knowing that they had some quite dedicated fans there. Dominic booked an appointment and paid whilst Matthew tried to discreetly blow his nose into a tissue, face splotchy.

“How many days?”

Dominic glanced at Matthew briefly before looking back at the road again. “Nine until the next--”

“Since we last had sex,” Matthew added quietly, his sigh reverberating off the leather seats.

Dominic pressed his lips together briefly before replying. “Two.”

“I’ve already got a headache,” Matthew said, putting a hand against his forehead without much effort behind the motion. “And it’s not from crying. I know it’s him.”

The rain continued pounding against the car.

“We’ll have to do something tonight,” Dominic said, quite pointlessly.

The road noise roared between them.

“I’m not strong enough to last much longer, Dom. He’ll come knocking and soon enough he’ll take me whole.”

“I can’t let that happen,” Dominic said, clutching the steering wheel tighter. “I won’t.”

“Of course you won’t,” Matthew mumbled, pressing his cheek into his seat. He peeped at Dominic as his eyes began to close. “You won’t live to see life without me otherwise.”

 

 

*

Everything was procrastination.

They lingered on the drive for a few minutes, the engine idling, before Dominic had the strength to turn it off and get out of the car. Matthew took his time digging around in his pockets for the house keys, before unlocking the door. The sound of the lock clicking shut behind them had a tone of finality to it.

They exchanged a brief glance, before Dominic moved into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, then pushing one in Matthew’s direction. Neither had eaten much at lunch time, before their appointment, and even though it was now dark neither could bring themselves to think of food. The rain provided the soundtrack to the white noise in Matthew’s head as he sipped on his water. They remained silent for ten minutes.

“I can’t deal with this anymore,” Matthew said, setting his glass down. Dominic looked at him incredulously. “The tension, the apprehension. Come on,” he said softly, beckoning Dominic with a hand. “I still love you,” he said, pulling him into a soft kiss. Dominic pretended that he didn’t hear Matthew’s voice breaking, or the subtle emphasis on the pronoun.

Dominic pressed into the kiss, just a little, as Matthew fell back against the kitchen counter. Out of habit, out of precaution, Dominic allowed himself to be moved so he was pressing back against it, holding Matthew carefully and ignoring the feeling of tears sliding down his cheeks.

Matthew led him upstairs, the journey they’d made so many times when drunk on alcohol or maybe lust. Now, it felt like a death march, that the party was over and it was finally time to sober up. Their bedroom was cold and felt even colder as they undressed themselves separately, a major deviation to their routine. Matthew shed his clothes quickly and went to the nightstand, rummaging around for the bottle of lube. Since day one, the demon had refused any means of contraception; it was one of the only blessings in their relationship that they had both been clean when they first had sex.

“Come  _on_ , Dom,” Matthew whined as he sat on the bed, stark naked. Dominic looked down at his hands, paused at the hem of his t-shirt. “I’m not trying to be funny, I swear, but I can feel him now, he’s so close, I want to spend some time with you before...”

He took his t-shirt off quickly, undoing the belt, button and fly of his jeans and pushing them down his legs. He peeled off his boxers and socks until he stood entirely naked and soft. His skin prickled and he felt an inexplicable sadness bearing down him. He saw it mirrored in Matthew’s eyes as he pulled him up until they were both standing, kissing him slowly and caressing his back.

“I love you,” he whispered into Matthew’s mouth, trying his hardest not to cry again. He felt like they were being torn apart, that the last grain of sand would fall and their time together would be complete. Despite everything, Dominic moaned ever so softly as their bodies pressed together from thigh to torso. He could feel himself hardening at Matthew’s touch against his chest and his deep, probing kisses; promises of what was to come.

“Dom,” Matthew whispered, gripping Dominic’s hair and one hand falling to the small of his back. “I can’t keep him out much longer, I…”

Dominic’s hand dropped to Matthew’s crotch, his dick still soft. Biting his lip, he began to stroke Matthew, taking him in hand with a firm grip but even this didn’t help. He wondered, a little absentmindedly, what Eili would say when he took Matthew over and found that he wasn’t even ready.

“I think you should…”

Matthew screamed, falling to his side, back onto the bed. He curled into a ball, muscles spasming as he clutched the sheets desperately. The pain subsided after a few seconds, as he met Dominic’s eyes again. One of his own was blue, and the other was entirely black. “Dom, prepare yourself. Seriously. He feels so strong and he’s  _FUCK_  he’s not going to wait!”

Dominic breathed in a shaking breath, crawling onto the opposite end of the bed to Matthew and retrieving the lube. With no ceremony or celebration, Dominic prepared himself, taking no pleasure in the task. He was half hard, barely, as Matthew writhed and screeched in pain at his side. Thoroughly lubricated, he wiped his fingers on the bedspread and placed his hand on Matthew’s shoulder.

Tears ran down his boyfriend’s cheeks, nails scratching at his skin, so close to drawing blood. The noises he was making would sound entirely horrific to a stranger, but to Dominic they were something intricately woven into their sex life.

Although it had rarely been like this. It had never been like this.

Dominic took in a breath, trying to summon the courage he needed. He squeezed Matthew’s shoulder slightly, and leaned close so his mouth was inches from his ear.

“Eili, it’s me.”

Matthew’s shaking and wailing stopped, and the bedroom was crackling with white noise as he sat up and looked at Dominic. He blinked, eyes entirely black.

“Matthew’s not even trying any more,” he said in admonishment, cocking his head to the other side. He caressed Dominic’s cheek, and the blond leaned into the touch. “Wouldn’t it be lovely if I could be here all the time, Dominic?” he asked.

Dominic shuddered, biting his lip as he felt himself harden. He adored the way his name rolled off Eili’s tongue, especially with the soft Irish accent. He found himself nodding, with Matthew’s hand cupping his cheek.

“You summoned me,” Eili whispered, big black eyes dragging up and down Dominic’s naked torso, lingering on his hardening cock. “You’ve never done that before.”

“I needed you,” Dominic rushed to say, and he realised it was the truth. He needed Eili to appear to save Matthew, right? It wasn’t for his own selfish gains, surely?

Eili pushed at Dominic’s torso only slightly, but he lay down on the bed, head on the pillows without any verbal command. It was so rare to see Eili so placid and relaxed. A smile spread across his face as he sat back on his heels, fingers gently brushing over Dominic’s entrance. He moaned, cock laying heavy against his belly.

“I see you’ve already prepared yourself for me,” he said, his smile turning into a wicked grin. He watched Eili’s long fingers play with his cock, and Dominic’s mind fluttered back to images of those very same fingers caressing his hand over dinner last week, or gripping a microphone or--

“This is wrong,” Dominic said, eyes flying open as he shuffled backwards on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Eili cocked his head, grin fading as he let out a long hiss.

“You’ve never refused me before,” he hissed, crawling towards Dominic with anger plain on his face. It melted away into something seductive. “ _A stór_ ,” he whispered, “come to me.”

Dominic’s eyebrows rose. He was sure that was an Irish endearment, the kind that Eili had never used before. He remembered looking them up on the internet with Matthew, snuggled on the sofa with hot chocolate and--

“I can’t do this, Eili,” Dominic said, squeezing his eyes shut. “I love Matthew, I love  _him_ , not you, I love  _him_ ,” he whimpered. He realised, rather belatedly, that he was so very frightened, for perhaps the first time in Eili’s presence.

“But here’s not  _here_ ,” Eili hissed, laying a scorching hand on Dominic’s thigh. “This is happening whether you like it or not,  _a stór_ , so make it easy on yourself.” The angry tone had left his voice and as he pulled Dominic gently down the bed, the blond felt his head clear of all his worries. After all, Eili was in the body that he had always found attractive, and if he imagined hard enough it was his own tender Matthew above him. A smile flickered across his lips.

“That’s it,” Eili whispered quietly, kissing Dominic for the first time. Dominic moaned loudly at the contact, rolling his hips up into Eili’s as their tongues met. He was hardening again after his moment, and soon he was whining into Eili’s mouth. “Come to me,  _a stór_.”

“Please,” he found himself whispering. “Please, Matthew.”

Eili either didn’t hear or didn’t care, for he was then pressing himself inside of Dominic, groaning and writhing above him. Dominic’s breathing hitched as he watched a bead of sweat roll down Eili’s neck, and he hesitated for only a second before leaning forward and licking it off.

“And I thought you loved  _Matthew_ ,” Eili grinned evilly, before setting a fast pace that Dominic found himself unable to move to. He took the pounding, images of his blue-eyed Matthew fading behind his eyelids as his fingers gripped Eili’s back.

“Fuck,  _oh_!” he moaned, before biting his lip and tipping his head back. Eili licked his collarbone before biting it, continuing to move up Dominic’s neck. The bruises from the last time hadn’t quite healed. Dominic couldn’t recall any point in the last five years during which his skin was not marred by Eili’s touch.

“Eili,” he breathed, like an angel saying a prayer.

“Mine,” Eili whispered, kissing Dominic before he had a chance to protest. Deepening his thrusts, Eili drove into Dominic’s prostate again, causing him to cry out so hard his voice was hoarse. “Come for me,  _a stór_ ,” he murmured.

Dominic came with a scream, throwing his head back as Eili slammed into him roughly, filling him completely. The notion of perfection fluttered through his mind, as a grin spread across his face and as Eili pulled out and the bed dipped to his right.

He was content, and all his worries of the day melted away.

“Why?”

Dominic’s eyes shot open as he looked to his side. Matthew’s baby blues stared back at him, empty and lifeless. His hair clung to his forehead and sweat drenched his body but there was no smile or emotion on his face.

“Matt,” he whispered, the word laden with care and regret and love but Matthew turned onto his side, leaving Dominic with a view of his back, scratched and mauled when Dominic was enjoying Eili’s pleasure.

“I don’t want to talk about it tonight,” he said, pulling the duvet up from the bottom of the bed and burying himself beneath it. Dominic covered himself as well, debating whether or not to wrap his arms around Matthew. He sighed, and rolled over.

He tried his hardest to ignore the sound of Matthew crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Six days later._

 

“I’m going out for a fag,” Chris announced, almost half way out of the dressing room already. He didn’t need to be part of the following conversation, he just knew. “I’ll knock before I come back in.”  
  
It was the first night of their week of supporting slots in Northern France. They were playing to large clubs, some of the biggest crowds they had ever faced. Matthew’s right knee was bouncing as he sat on the sofa, fingers twitching, Dominic’s arm looped behind his back.  
  
They had increased the frequency of their sexual encounters after the consultation to at least once daily. Dominic had laughed and referred to it as  _upping the dosage_ , and Matthew had simply stared blankly into his bowl of cereal that next morning. Now, though, Matthew had been complaining of the volume of the white noise ringing between his ears all day; Eili was close, and Matthew was loathe to let him appear during their first night on tour in France.  
  
“Fifteen minutes,” someone shouted from outside the door. Matthew’s knee continued bouncing, Dominic tried his hardest to sigh quietly. It echoed in the silence between them.  
  
“So what you’re saying,” Dominic said quietly, “is that you want me to suck you off.”  
  
“Yes,” Matthew said, closing his eyes. The pain in his head only increased in the darkness. He opened them again.  
  
“And that Eili will be  _okay_ with that?” Dominic asked incredulously.  
  
“Dom, for  _fuck’s_ sake, we’ve done this before. He can fucking deal with it. We go on stage in fifteen minutes, the last thing I need is Eili coming out and--”  
  
“It’s all about you, isn’t it?” Dominic said, removing his arm and scooting back on the sofa.  
  
Matthew stared at him, mouth open.  
  
“How fucking  _dare_ you,” he hissed. “How  _dare_ you say it’s about me when you are in  _love_ with my  _demon_!” Matthew was standing up, now, fists clenched at his sides as he shouted down at Dominic. His boyfriend stood up to level the playing field.  
  
“I am  _not_ in love with Eili!” Dominic said, hands twitching at his sides. He’d never hit Matthew, never. But he was so close, now.  
  
“Oh, so we’re referring to him by his name, now? He’s like another fucking lover and he is killing me! Can’t you see, Dominic? Can’t you fucking see?” Matthew said, face red as he screamed. He smacked Dominic’s chest hard with both his hands, sending the drummer stumbling back.  
  
Dominic stood up fully again, looking at Matthew as if he’d never seen him before. “Don’t you  _dare_ touch me again,” he growled. “Don’t you  _dare_ hit me again. We’re due on stage in  _ten minutes_  and you--”  
  
“There won’t  _be_ a band, Dom, if it keeps happening like this. You don’t care, do you? You don’t fucking care!” Matthew laughed, cackled even, as he turned around. The hairs on Dominic’s arms rose.  
  
He could hear him.  
  
“Eili?!” he spluttered before he could even think. Matthew span back around, fury in his eyes.  
  
“What the  _fuck_ do you think you’re doing? Trying to fucking draw him out of me?!” Matthew said, grabbing Dominic by his t-shirt.  
  
“ _You’re_ the one who said I should suck you off to please him!” Dominic said, the anger bubbling in his veins.  
  
“How about pleasing  _me_ for once?!” Matthew shrieked.  
  
Dominic punched him.  
  
It hit Matthew square on the jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor with a yelp. Dominic stood over him, adrenalin pounding through his veins as he saw his boyfriend crumple, face down on the carpet. He exhaled shakily.  
  
“Have you ever even thought, Matthew, that--”  
  
“ _What_ , Dominic?”  
  
Matthew’s head snapped up, black eyes freezing Dominic’s air in his lungs. Eili’s appearance surprised him, and his fists clenched at his sides in a fight or flight response.  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Eili said, standing up and brushing down his clothes. His jaw clicked, and he rubbed it absentmindedly. “Poor Matthew. That’s going to hurt in the morning. He’ll be most upset,” he said with a pout, sarcasm dripping from his every word.  
  
“What do you want,” Dominic ground out, shoulders still heaving up and down. “We’re on stage in five minutes. I need Matthew back.”  
  
“You best hurry then,” Eili said, stepping forward and placing his hands on Dominic’s shoulders, shoving him down onto his knees. Eili unbuttoned his jeans, letting his hard cock fall forward in his boxers.  
  
Dominic remained in place, no protests to be heard. Eili ran a hand through his hair in encouragement as Dominic drew the boxers over his erection and quickly took it into his mouth.  
  
Eili groaned, the sound permeating Dominic’s bones and causing his own cock to twitch. “ _Ciach ort_ ,” he hissed, gripping Dominic’s hair harder as he slowly began to rock in and out of his mouth. Dominic was giving him everything, he could smell the adrenalin oozing from the man below him and it made him the blood flow around his body even faster. “ _Go dtachta an diabhal thú_ ,” he said, Dominic seemingly responding well to the Irish as he sucked harder, gripping Eili tighter.  
  
Eili tipped his head back and laughed, low and dark. Dominic simply had no idea.  
  
 _“Two minutes!”_  
  
“Keep going,” Eili hissed, and Dominic hummed in reply. The demon let out a long moan.  
  
“Guys?” a voice called, two quiet knocks on the door following.  
  
“We’re busy,” Eili called out, imitating Matthew’s English accent perfectly. Dominic looked up, only to find those black eyes still staring down at him. “Not quite,” Eili whispered, in answer to his unspoken question.  
  
“We need to--”  
  
Eili screamed. It was a dark, shrieking noise that was all at once a harmony and a cacophony. The door slammed shut again instantly.  
  
Dominic whimpered as Eili came, hot and fast into the back of his mouth, offering him no choice but to swallow it all down. Emotionally drained, he sat back on his heels, Eili’s cock falling from his mouth as he wiped the back of his hand against it. Eili hummed an off-key note as he tucked himself away.  
  
“Guys!” Chris said, bursting into the room just to see Matthew collapse to the floor. “We need to--  _fuck_.”  
  
Chris went running over to Matthew, who was moaning as he returned to consciousness. Dominic, painfully hard in his jeans, felt guilt wash over him in wave as he crawled to Matthew’s side.  
  
“Matt? Are you alright?” Chris asked, looking at Dominic with that knowing look in his eyes. Dominic nodded.  
  
“Fuck,” Matthew whispered, blearily looking at Chris and then at Dominic. “My jaw hurts,” he said.  
  
“If you keep moving it, it won’t lock up.” Chris rushed to say. “You’re alright to perform, yeah? The place is fucking packed, we’re late on as it is.”  
  
Dominic remained silent as Chris helped Matthew to his feet. As he bound out of the room to placate their manager, Dominic wrapped Matthew in his arms, a scorching wave of shame burning in his veins.  
  
“You can do it, Matt,” Dominic said, trying his hardest to keep his voice level. “And if you can’t do it for me, at least do it for the fans.”  
  
~  
  
“Hello Paris!”  
  
The audience cheered as the band took their places onstage. Dominic shot a glance at Chris, and then continued looking at Matthew. He sounded normal, for the moment. His moment of weakness had passed.  
  
“The city of love, apparently,” Matthew mumbled, strumming his guitar once as he looked at Dominic, hurt clear on his face. “You might’ve heard of this one.”  
  
They launched into Uno, like they’d done time and time before. Dominic kept a close eye on Matthew throughout the gig as they transitioned from the faster paced, guitar laced songs to the ones on the piano. Dominic breathed a sigh of relief; Eili had never even hinted at appearing when Matthew was sat on the piano, as they were always the slower songs and the crowd didn’t give quite as much love.  
  
Matthew glanced at Dominic over the top of the piano, after he’d finished the Cave outro and just before they began Falling Down.  
  
A sliver of fear ran down Dominic’s spine as he realised his eyes were black.  
  
Dominic found himself counting down the songs until the end of the set, something he hadn’t done since he was violently ill a couple of years ago and felt like death. Now, though, he could feel death himself creeping around them, lurking in Matthew’s shadow as he stood at the very front of the stage, arms upraised and a grin wide across his face. He turned and winked at Dominic before addressing the crowd once more.  
  
“This is our final song for tonight, hope you have a great night Paris,” he said, the words rolling off his tongue and Dominic felt himself tense up. Part of his mind was terrified, yet the other part was wholly turned on. He bit his lip as he began the heavy rhythm, feeling the bass in his heart and his groin.  
  
Eili looked at him, and Dominic knew. He knew this was it.  
  
“ _Controlling my feelings for too long_ ,” Eili crooned, and Dominic remembered the time that he’d seen those terrible black eyes appear in the studio, as Matthew screamed into the microphone. They’d kept it on the album. They let Eili into their lives, and now, Eili wasn’t going to go without a fight.  
  
“ _Pushing us into self-destruction_ ,” Eili continued, turning to Dominic and licking his lips as he winked. A group of young women at the barrier screamed at this, and Dominic shut his eyes briefly. He knew that the admiration would only feed Eili’s ego. Dominic found himself once again counting down to the end of the gig, or something terrible; he couldn’t separate the two events. He just knewsomething would happen.  
  
Chris shot him a worried look just before the song got heavier, and so Dominic turned his head to Matthew as the rhythm of the song began to pick up. He was already jumping around in front of the microphone, and Dominic could tell he was eager to get to the solo so he could begin to move around the stage once more.  
  
“ _Trying to please you for too long_ ,” Eili sang, looking straight at Dominic as the crowd went wild, the women at the front screaming, reaching towards the demon, drawn towards him by instinct. Dominic heard the malice underneath those words. A revelation hit him louder than the music they were making.  
  
“He’s going to kill me,” he whispered, eyes wide in fear. Muscle memory took over as they finished the song, Dominic barely even registering Eili running up and down the barrier to touch as many people as he could. Standing on shaky legs, Dominic thanked the crowd quickly before darting off stage, feeling sick to his stomach, trying to escape.  
  
He wasn’t quick enough.  
  
 _“Dia duit, Dominic.”_  
  
Those words were the first that EIli had ever uttered to Dominic. For a split second, as Dominic turned to face him, he wondered if they would be the last.  
  
“Where’s Matthew?” Dominic asked, slowly and quietly. He felt tired; so tired. He now knew how Matthew must feel after Eili had used and abused his body for his own gains. Their crew moved around them, wheeling their kit off the stage to make room for the main act’s, but when Dominic met Eili’s eyes he felt the world slide away around him.  
  
“He’ll be back in a bit,” Eili crooned, brushing his fingers across the back of Dominic’s neck as he turned him around, pointing him towards the backstage exit. Fears and worries melted away as their skin met, and Dominic found himself wondering why he’d even been concerned in the first place. Of course Matthew would come back. He always did.  
  
Dominic allowed himself to be guided out into the cool air, into the awaiting car, with Chris sat in the front already. The fingers remained casually against the back of his neck, and Dominic was staring at Eili with a sense of fascination. He’d never seen those huge black eyes out of the bedroom, had never felt this alive when it was Matthew was at his side.  
  
He tried to bite back that last thought, to swallow it down and pretend it had never happened. But he’d thought it, and it was now gushing through his mind like poison. He’d never felt this alive in Matthew’s presence. His body was positively tingling with energy, even after a long, tiring set and his skin prickled where Eili’s fingers continued to rub at his neck.  
  
Quicker than Dominic would’ve liked, the journey was over and Eili was pushing him out of the car, hands burning against Dominic’s back, even through his t-shirt. Mumbling an English-sounding parting to Chris, Eili pulled Dominic through the foyer and into the hotel lift, pressing their lips together as soon as the doors closed.  
  
Eili scattered searing kisses along his jaw, Dominic tilting his head back and moaning. He tried not to think about why Eili had lasted for so long in Matthew’s body outside of the bedroom, and stopped thinking about it entirely when Eili rolled his hips against his own. Dominic could feel his erection and that had always turned him on so much.  
  
“I want you to take me tonight,” Eili whispered, and Dominic’s eyes shot open as he gasped.  
  
The lift dinged and Eili was out of the door, bounding down the hallway with a manic giggle. Dominic gaped after him, before moving to catch up. Had he heard him correctly? Wasn’t that the single thing that he hated the most? Dominic bit his lip as he reached the door of their room, Eili unlocking it and pushing it open, flicking on the lights as he went. He’d always wanted to top, but Eili had never allowed him to.  
  
And here was his chance.  
  
“Well?” Eili said, half a moan and half a tease, before his mouth was on Dominic’s again, tongue deep into the kiss. He rolled his hips again, as if to prompt Dominic to answer. “What’s it gonna be, hmm?” he asked, pulling back with a cocky smile and that thick Irish accent Dominic had come to adore.  
  
“Yes,” Dominic breathed out, his head tipped back against the wall he’d been pressed up against, eyes shut. They opened again as he felt Eili draw close to him, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. Their eyes met, and in the light of the room Dominic saw that they were blue, for just a moment. Dominic shrugged off his shirt as they started kissing again, and as Eili pressed his hands against Dominic’s bare chest, a surge of energy coursed through him. With a newfound passion, he turned Eili around by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall roughly.  
  
“I love it when you’re rough with me,” Eili hissed, as Dominic hurried to get his t-shirt over his shoulders and then his head. As he flung the garment to the floor, Eili’s hands began working on Dominic’s belt. “When you punched Matthew earlier, I was so turned on.”  
  
Dominic stilled at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. He’d hurt Matthew, and then had hardly seen him since then. Was he okay, trapped in whatever place Eili usually resided in? Was he still in his own body at all?  
  
Eili saw the worry on Dominic’s face, and sharply took his head between his hands. “Are you worrying about him?” Eili hissed, black eyes narrowed with fury. Dominic knew he should’ve been scared, but the rational part of his mind was wholly focused on his dick throbbing in his jeans. “ _He_ is the one who never let us be together, like this.  _He’s_  the one who wouldn’t let you take me.”  
  
Eili softened, running his hands through Dominic’s hair. “And I want you so, so badly as well. It’s been so  _long_ ,” he whined, and Dominic couldn’t resist any longer. He kissed Eili again, with a smile on his lips, as Eili’s fingers worked their way into his jeans, grasping his cock as he hissed. “So big, Dominic,” Eili said, exaggerating the final syllable in the name in the way that drove Dominic mad. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.”  
  
“Bed,” Dominic growled, before pulling Eili away from the wall and practically throwing him onto it. He’d always known he’d be a good dominant in the bedroom, and Matthew had never let him. But now, Eili, in the body he’d always adored, was allowing him to be the man he’d always been in his fantasies, in those wet dreams he had as a teenager, with Eili writhing beneath him…  
  
Eili crawled onto the bed on all fours, swaying his hips as he moved forward. Dominic tackled him onto his back, stealing a kiss before working on Eili’s jeans, undoing the button and practically ripping them down his legs. “Hurry,” the man below him moaned. “If Matthew comes back, that’ll just spoil our fun, won’t it?” Eili said in a menacing tone, laying a hand on Dominic’s forearm. With that touch, Dominic rolled his hips down hard against Eili’s, forcing a choked moan out of them both, before stumbling off the bed. He shed the rest of his clothing, before tearing through his suitcase for the bottle of lube he always kept on him.  
  
Dominic crawled back onto the mattress, Eili having already taken off his boxers. He was spread out across the bed, skin as pale as an angel’s, black hair fanned across the pillow and cock laying hard against his upper thigh. He looked absolutely divine, and he was all for Dominic.  
  
He remembered, briefly, the first time they’d tried this, five years ago as teenagers. Matthew had started screaming as soon as Dominic had put the tip of his finger inside him. Now, though, Eili looked at him through heavy eyes, tugging himself slowly with a small smile on his face. He wanted it, so much.  
  
Dominic hesitated, though. “And… you sure you’re not going to pull some sort of stunt, and hurt me or… or kill me, right?” he asked, trying to retain that dominant edge to his voice. It evaporated as soon as he’d began talking.  
  
Eili laughed, equal parts demonic and erotic. Dominic’s cock twitched. “I won’t hurt you,” he said. Dominic couldn’t quite tell if there was extra emphasis on the ‘you’, or if it was just that accent.  
  
He couldn’t wait to hear his name screamed in that accent.  
  
Eili placed a hand on Dominic’s shoulder and Dominic sprang into action, Eili’s touches encouraging him and guiding him silently. He slicked up his fingers, rubbing at Eili’s hip with his right hand as his left reached between his legs, already open and waiting. Cautiously, he pressed the tip of his index finger inside Eili, biting his lip and watching Eili’s face.  
  
A grin spread wide across his face as he moaned. Dominic let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding, before beginning to rhythmically move his finger, slowly massaging Eili.  
  
“Don’t fuck around down there,” Eili said, tipping his head back and exposing the long line of his neck. “I want your cock in me.”  
  
Dominic hurried to add another finger, stretching Eili and tugging on his own cock at the same time. “God, I want it  _so_ bad,” Eili groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. He’d never been like this in the bedroom; all he’d ever do was insult or abuse Dominic, and here he was, begging for Dominic to take him.  
  
Dominic removed his fingers, rubbing some extra lube over his dick and feeling his heart race in his chest. He looked down at his dick sliding in and out of his fist, until he heard a shriek.  
  
It was like the scream of a bird and the howl of a wolf at once. It pierced his ears it was so loud, but by the time Dominic looked up at Eili, smiling and still playing with himself, Dominic was doubting that he’d heard it at all. Composing himself again, he shuffled closer, staring into those black eyes he had once lusted for, but now loved.  
  
“Ready, babe?” Dominic said out of habit, something he’d usually say to Matthew just before they went on stage, nervous and shaking in the wings. Eili simply smiled as Dominic’s cheeks tinged red with shame. He touched Dominic, and the colour faded away.  
  
“ _Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú_ ,” Eili said, grinning.  
  
Clueless as to what he just said, Dominic pressed himself inside Eili, biting his lip as the sensation of heat enveloped him completely. His skin was already covered in a sheet of sweat, but warmth filled his very veins as he pushed inside further. Eili clawed at his shoulderblades, drawing blood as he threw his head back and screamed with pleasure, so much so that it almost sounded like pain.  
  
Dominic didn’t realise, of course, that it actually was a pained scream.  
  
But Éiliugnéasach wasn’t the one in pain.  
  
He wrapped his legs around Dominic’s waist, drawing him close and holding him still inside him for just a moment, just enough to let the sweat bead on both of their foreheads and for Dominic’s arms to start trembling. He was released, and he automatically began to piston his hips, like he’d dreamed of doing all these years. Eili’s eyes flickered between black and blue, mainly remaining black, with his mouth shaped by pleasure into a small ‘o’. He whimpered with every thrust, and Dominic muttered continuously under his breath about how beautiful he was.  
  
Spread out on the bed, the pale white skin now flushed, the sweaty black hair fanned across the pillows, the blood oozing slowly onto the sheets.  
  
Dominic continued thrusting into Eili as his pale hands flattened out on tanned shoulders. He watched the blood seep further and further onto the cream sheets, but he couldn’t break rhythm. Eili wasn’t letting him.  
  
“Did you really think I’d let you control me?” Eili asked, laughing. He blinked, and Matthew’s blue eyes returned. A shrill screaming filled the room as Matthew wailed, eyes wide with fright. There was blood in his hair, and he looked so very tired as he cried, bloody tears running down his cheeks.  
  
“Dom! Stop!  _Dom_!” Matthew screamed, tearing at Dominic’s skin with his fingernails. Dominic put his hands against Matthew’s body so he could pull out, but pain flashed up his arms. He withdrew his hands quickly, to see two red, wet hand prints on Matthew’s skin.  
  
“Eili won’t let me,” Dominic said calmly, surprising himself. He maintained his rhythm, albeit a softer one, as Matthew bled and cried beneath him. Dominic wasn’t panicked. Dominic simply watched it happen, as he felt his orgasm bubbling in the distance. He met Matthew’s eyes again, and saw Eili there.  
  
“You saw what you’re doing, and you don’t care, do you,  _a stór_?” he asked in a soft, lilted voice. “You’ve been drinking his energy all night,  _mo striapach_.” He cupped Dominic’s cheek as the man above him continued pumping into the body Eili occupied. Eili wiped away a stray tear that sat on his cheek, and Dom tilted his head into the embrace. He knew that this was goodbye, that this was the end.  
  
And yet, he couldn’t work out if he would miss Matthew or Dominic more.  
  
“Pull out, for  _fuck’s sake_!” Matthew screamed, and Dominic was alert once more. He did as he was told, Eili’s spell on him released as he sat down on his heels at the end of the bed. Matthew looked up at him from against the pillows, with red tear stains marring his cheeks and a sad frown on his lips. He was clutching his hands to his heart, fingers scrabbling against the skin. Dominic leaned forwards, full of more curiosity than sympathy.  
  
“I loved you so much,” Matthew said quietly, tone laden with sorrow and finality. “It was always you,” he said. His eyes flickered to black once more before turning blue again, and his bottom lip quivered. “But you were in love with him.”  
  
Dominic watched blood begin to trickle through the gaps in Matthew’s fingers, pooling briefly in a dip between his ribs before running down the side of his torso and onto the bloodstained sheets. He nodded. It was the very smallest favour that he owed Matthew. “I was,” Dominic admitted, a tear running down his cheek as he sat perfectly still. “I’d always loved Eili more than you.”  
  
Matthew gasped, drawing in a rattling breath with a morbid sense of finality. “I knew,” he whispered. “I always knew.”  
  
He closed his eyes, blood still trickling from where his hands had fallen limp over his heart. The air turned cold and the lights flickered. The hairs on Dominic’s skin stood up on end as he watched a black mist slowly begin to wisp out of Matthew’s nose and mouth, swirling graciously upwards towards the ceiling. Dominic thought it was eerily beautiful. He wished Eili were able to see himself like this.  
  
The lights flickered and went out entirely.  
  
Dominic sat perfectly still in the darkness, blood dribbling from the cuts on his shoulder blades, painting red wings onto his back. He felt at peace with the world.  
  
Dominic didn’t see the cloud descend on him.


End file.
